Like a True Love
by Mongto
Summary: [ON HOLD] Lucu sekali jika Sasuke mengingat hari di mana ia mengajak seorang gadis untuk 'makan malam', dan hari itu menjadi hari paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya/OOC, AU, life style, typos, M for save. RnR? :) HR
1. i : Prologue

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Like a True Love © Haruka Ryokusuke

...

...

...

...

 _Dia.. adalah orang gila yang selalu pergi dengan sebuah notebook berwarna merah jambu. Mungkin ia akan terlihat lebih cantik dengan buku catatan sebesar 17 centimeter itu, tapi ayolah, apakah tidak ada tempat yang lebih baik untuk menyimpan catatan itu dari pada mengalungkannya? Dia terlihat begitu bodoh dengan kehadiran buku catatan yang lebih terlihat seperti diary itu, benar-benar bodoh._

 _Tapi, percaya tidak percaya, dia adalah orang terjenius yang pernah kukenal—aku memang mengenalnya. Dia gadis yang paling mencolok di antara gadis-gadis satu angkatan di bawahku._

 _Apa? Gadis?_

 _Ya, dia adalah seseorang berkelamin perempuan yang akan selalu memakai midi skirt kemanapun ia berada, terlihat begitu rapi dengan kemeja cerah yang selalu ia masukkan ke dalam rok berbahan kaku itu dan sebuah dockside yang selalu memiliki warna yang sama dengan roknya. Apalagi rambut panjangnya yang akan selalu ia kepang satu. Aku bosan melihat rambutnya, tapi, aku tak pernah bosan melihat senyumannya._

 _Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu?_

 _Aku berbicara banyak tentang gadis itu, jadi kuharap tak ada satupun yang berpikir jika aku memiliki perasaan terpendam kepada gadis itu. Tapi kumohon, jangan tertawa jika aku berbicara kelewatan tentang gadis itu, karena gadis itu lah yang selalu membuatku tak terkontrol. Ditambah kita sering berpapasan di kampus.. dulu._

 _Gedung fakultas kita memang berbeda, aku mahasiswa jurusan biologi sedangkan dia mahasiswi kedokteran. Lucu sekali ketika aku mengatakan kita sering berpapasan, tapi memang benar, tanpa sengaja kita selalu bertatap muka saat berada di kantin, taman, maupun koridor. Salah satu di antaranya aku sengaja melakukannya—seperti membuntutinya. Itu memalukan, jadi jangan dibahas lagi._

 _Dia memang bukan gadis yang populer karena kesexyan atau mungkin talenta di bidang yang diminati banyak mahasiswa, seperti; club pecinta alam contohnya. Dia populer karena kejeniusannya, kecerobohannya, keceriaannya, kesupelannya dan cukup sampai di situ karena dia memang populer dari banyak kelebihannya._

 _Tapi tak banyak juga mahasiswa atau mahasiswi yang mengejeknya, seperti; si Bodoh berkalung diary, si Pinky gila, Albert Einstein junior, Copyan Tsunade Senju—baiklah, dua di antaranya adalah pujian._

 _Aku tak pernah mengejeknya—sekalipun tak pernah, karena aku tak memiliki cukup nyali untuk menyapanya, kurasa itu langkah awal untuk bisa mengejeknya dengan lihai dan itu bukan caraku. Terlebih aku bukanlah tipe lelaki yang suka mendekati perempuan dengan cara picisan seperti itu. Membiarkan perempuan itu kesal dengan kelakuannya, hingga mereka akan memikirkan kita. Rendahan. Kurasa kemampuan lelaki sekarang sudah turun pangkat, mengingat telah merajalelanya para perempuan yang menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dulu._

 _Dan kenyataannya, aku termasuk dalam pria rendahan itu. Tapi biarkan aku menceritakan kisah cintaku yang sama sekali belum pernah kurasakan selama 25 tahun hidupku._

 _27/03/2019_

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

...

...

Tbc

...

...

a/n : Kratak! Boom! Kratak-kratak-kratak! *suara mercon*

oke, ini garing banget, wes ngerti kok :3 fiksi ini bukan diambil dari tulisan tangan Sasuke, maksudnya isi setiap chapnya bukan tulisan italic yang menjorok ke kisah Sasuke sehari-hari, dan bukan cuma dari sudut pandang Sasuke. sudut pandang Sasuke Cuma diambil buat prolog aja, selebihnya.. tungguin ya! :D

Review?

Sign,

HR.


	2. 1 : The Biggest Problem

Konoha, 2014

Sebuah ponsel pintar berwarna pekat bergetar disebuah meja kecil di samping ranjang berukuran besar dengan nuansa abu-abu itu. 20 detik benda canggih itu bergetar, dan kemudian akan mati dengan sendirinya, namun beberapa detik yang tak melebihi waktu getarnya, ponsel itu kembali bergetar dengan layar yang berkedip-kedip menunjukkan sebuah panggilan masuk dengan potret seorang pria berambut pirang, menunjukkan bahwa pria itulah yang menelepon pemilik ponsel sekarang ini.

"Sialan!"

Satu umpatan menyerbu ruangan sunyi yang dingin itu, sebuah tangan besar keluar dari balik persembunyian selimut hangat di atas ranjang. Tanpa menimbulkan salah satu matanya untuk mengintip ponselnya, lelaki itu langsung mematikan sambungan dan melempar pelan ponselnya di atas meja semula.

Kembali bergetar dan nampaklah sosok lelaki yang tengah meringkuk setelah ia mengibaskan selimut hangat itu dengan kasar. Lelaki itu memposisikan dirinya sedikit bangkit. Mengangkat panggilan masuk yang entah sudah berapa kali bergetar.

Sebuah suara tak terlalu jelas terdengar, membuat lelaki dengan gaya rambut emo itu terdiam dengan ekspresi datarnya. Melirik jam beker di samping sana, ia kemudian terbelalak kala mengetahui tak ada detik merah yang selalu memutari ke-12 angka di sana. Jam bekernya mati.

Menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan menatap sebuah jam dalam ponselnya yang terdapat di tengah-tengah atas layar. Setelah mengetahui dua angka jam dan dua angka menit yang dipisahkan dengan titik dua di sana, lelaki itu langsung melempar ponselnya di atas bantal dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Dia terlambat.

...

...

...

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Like a True Love © Haruka Ryokusuke

...

...

...

Uchiha Sasuke lelaki terlambat itu. Mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang melebihi seharusnya dan mencari jalan memutar kala mengetahui jalan raya macet total. Akhirnya lelaki yang sering di sapa Sasuke itu sampai di parkiran universitas Konoha.

Turun dari viper merahnya setelah mengambil tas punggung, buku catatan dan sebuah ensiklopedia tebal yang langsung dimasukkannya ke dalam tas. Menyampirkan satu tali tas pada salah satu bahu sigapnya, Sasuke berjalan tergesa menuju kelasnya. Dan Sasuke harus menerima kenyataan jika kelasnya begitu jauh dari gerbang atau pun tempat parkir—itu sama saja.

Hampir saja ia menggapai anak tangga untuk mencapai kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua, tapi sebuah suara membuatnya mengurungkan kaki kirinya untuk melangkah naik. Menoleh ke belakang dan ia menemukan seorang gadis berambut merah jambu panjang yang terkepang satu, dengan poninya yang dijepit menggunakan sebuah penjepit rambut berwarna merah.

"Maaf mengganggu, Kak. Saya Haruno Sakura, peserta OSPEK dari fakultas kedokteran. Saya di sini untuk meminta tanda tangan setiap senior yang dijumpai, dan kebetulan Kakak lewat. Mohon bantuannya." Gadis merah jambu itu berkata dengan sopan dan menyodorkan sebuah buku tulis besar di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya sebelum pada akhirnya ia meraih buku itu dan mengambil sodoran bolpoin setelahnya. Menumpukkan buku milik gadis itu di atas buku tulisnya, Sasuke mulai mencoretkan tanda tangannya di atas buku tulis itu dan menuliskan namanya dengan rapi setelah garis lurus terbentuk di bawah tanda tangannya.

Gadis itu terlihat tersenyum lebar. "Tolong tuliskan fakultas Kakak juga." Ujarnya. Sasuke kembali mendengus, tapi ia tetap menuliskan nama jurusan yang diambilnya, dan itu menambah kepuasan dari gadis di hadapannya, Sasuke sudah menutup buku milik gadis itu dan mengangkat kedua tangannya yang sama-sama mengangkat kedua buku catatan itu—pertanda ia sudah selesai.

Baru saja ia ingin mengembalikan buku catatan gadis itu, tapi suara lengking gadis itu kembali membuatnya mendengus kasar. "Oh iya, cantumkan namaku juga, karena kakak senior ke-15."

"Demi Tuhan, aku ada kelas sekarang, dan aku terlambat. Jadi, silahkan tulis namamu sendiri." Setelah berucap dengan nada kesalnya dan langsung menyerahkan buku tulis tebal beserta bolpoin merah itu secara paksa kepada pemiliknya, Sasuke langsung berlari menaiki satu persatu tangga tanpa repot-repot berbalik kepada gadis itu untuk meminta maaf karena sebenarnya ia lupa dengan nama gadis itu.

Berpegangan pada sebuah tiang untuk memutar arah larinya pada belokan awal, Sasuke akhirnya berhasil sampai di depan ruangnya untuk menimba ilmu. Mengetuk pintu kaca buram berwarna hitam itu dengan dua kali ketukan, dan langsung membukanya sedikit.

Wajahnya menegang kala melihat kursi dosen tak lagi kosong, di sana sudah terdapat profesor Orochimaru yang tampak sedang menjelaskan sesuatu dengan ensiklopedia tebal di hadapannya. Sasuke tersenyum canggung kala mata tajam profesornya menatap wajahnya dengan sebuah amarah tertahan.

"Saya terlambat." Ujar Sasuke dengan senyuman bersalahnya, ia sedikit tegang sebenarnya.

Namun suara dehaman berat Orochimaru membuat jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar. Bukannya apa, hanya saja ini kali pertama ia terlambat dalam kelas biologi, dan menyesal atau tidak, ia begitu mencintai mata kuliah ini.

Melepaskan kacamata bacanya, Orochimaru masih tetap menatap mahasiswa terjenius di fakultas biologi ini. "Anda tak biasanya terlambat, Tuan Uchiha. Tapi tenang saja, saya mengijinkan Anda untuk mengikuti pembahasan kali ini, dan silahkan duduk."

Sasuke bergumam terima kasih sembari membungkukkan punggungnya sedikit dan mencari sebuah kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah temannya. Membuka bukunya dan mulai mengikuti pembelajaran layaknya kejadian tadi tak pernah terjadi dalam catatan perkuliahannya.

...

...

...

"Demi Tuhan Sasuke! kenapa wajahmu terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Lihatlah wajah Kiba—dia terlihat begitu ceria, wajah Shikamaru meski dipenuhi dengan liurnya, dan wajah Chouji! Dia terlihat begitu kenyang—kita semua bahagia!" Naruto, sahabat Sasuke itu terlihat begitu bersemangat.

Sasuke tak menanggapi lelaki yang umurnya sama dengannya itu. Ia memilih memainkan sebuah tisu yang tersedia kala membeli makanan di kantin kampus. Sekarang, Sasuke sama sekali tidak dalam keadaan seceria para sahabatnya, ia bahkan terlihat begitu lesu dan menyedihkan. Siapapun akan iba dengannya, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri jika masih ada gadis yang memandangnya penuh damba.

Kiba meminum teh kotak yang baru saja dibelinya. "Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, Sasuke. Meski wajahmu flat, tapi percayalah, kamitahu dirimu secara luar-dalam." Katanya.

Chouji menimpali perkataan Kiba dengan sebuah ledakan tawa yang cukup berhasil membuat Shikamaru menginggau agar siapapun yang berteriak untuk menghentikan teriakannya. "Itu terdengar menjijikan Kiba—percayalah, itu terdengar seperti perkataan segerombol genk gay."

Dan Kiba tertawa mendengarnya, memancing Naruto untuk ikut tertawa sembari menepuk punggung lebar Sasuke yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya datar, tampak begitu tak tertarik dengan candaan yang sama sekali tak lucu itu. Apalagi Sasuke memiliki kadar guyonan yang terbilang sedikit.

Tapi yang membuat banyak orang tertarik dengan kelima sahabat ini adalah karena mereka sama sekali memiliki sifat yang berbanding terbalik. Seperti Sasuke dan Shikamaru—sebagai contoh. Mereka berdua sama sekali tak suka bercanda, terutama Shikamaru yang lebih menyukai tidur dan terlewatkan banyak hal kala mereka sedang bersenang-senang, dalam artian berkumpul bersama.

Kiba dan Naruto terkesan memiliki sifat yang sama, hanya saja Kiba cenderung memiliki sikap pemarah dan agresif, sedangkan Naruto terlalu bersemangat, ceria dan rendah hati. Dia juga terkenal supel, siapapun akan mengenal Naruto kala ditanyai seputar lelaki jabrik itu.

Sedangkan Chouji, lelaki itu sedikit sensitif, jadi jangan coba-coba berbicara tentangnya, karena jika itu sedikit menyinggung perasaan lelaki itu, maka tak akan ada yang bisa menjamin kalian bisa melihat matahari terbit keesokan harinya.

"Katakan saja, Sasuke, kau membuat kami mengantuk." Gumam Shikamaru dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur, dan ia sempat menguap dengan lebar tadi.

Chouji memukul belakang kepala Shikamaru dengan cukup keras, membuat Shikamaru mengaduh pelan. "Satu-satunya yang mengantuk adalah kau, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru mencibir sembari menyeruput teh kotak milik Kiba tanpa permisi, dan Kiba hanya bersikap biasa. Karena itu adalah kebiasaan mereka. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, di mana mereka akan mencomot makanan yang lainnya tanpa permisi, dan itu menyenangkan.

Tapi tak semenyenangkan hati Sasuke saat ini, hingga lelaki itu mendengus keras karena merasa terabaikan. "Yang tadi itu, benar-benar memalukan." Gumam Sasuke dengan nada beratnya sembari menopang dahinya di atas tangannya hingga jemari-jemarinya menyisir rambut khas emo miliknya ke belakang.

Mendengar gumaman Sasuke yang menurut Shikamaru seperti suara mengigau, membuat keempatnya saling berpandangan dengan tatapan bertanya sekaligus tak mengerti. Mereka cukup memahami Sasuke, tapi jangan lupa jika Sasuke adalah orang yang tertutup, dan ekspresi datarnya bercampur khawatir miliknya terlihat seperti aktor yang gagal, itu membuatnya sulit ditebak.

Menegakkan kembali punggungnya, Sasuke menatap Shikamaru, Chouji dan Kiba yang ada di hadapannya, dan berakhir menatap Naruto yang ada di sampingnya. "Aku terlambat di kelas Profesor Orochimaru." Suara Sasuke terdengar membelah udara di sekitar.

"Tapi bukan itu hal terburuknya,"

Mereka berempat merapatakan jarak duduk dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuh masing-masing untuk lebih fokus pada Sasuke. Seakan-akan, hal terburuk yang akan dikatakan oleh Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar rahasia.

"Buku catatanku tertukar dengan seorang junior fakultas kedokteran, dan yang paling parah," Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan satu tarikan napas yang cukup panjang. Refleks, wajah keempatnya makin menegang—tak sabar mendengar kelanjutan Sasuke yang mungkin akan mengatakan jika; junior itu adalah mantan kekasih terindah Sasuke, atau bahkan seseorang yang spesial bagi Sasuke.

"catatanku ada di sana semua."

Satu hal yang mereka lupakan, jika; Sasuke tak memiliki satupun mantan kekasih. Dan seandainya saja mereka tidak di hadapan banyak orang seperti ini, mereka bersumpah akan menendang wajah Sasuke sekarang. Ayolah, tak bisakah Sasuke memberikan setetes cerita yang akan menambah kesan pada pendengarnya? Mereka sudah terbawa suasana dan ternyata suasana ini tak lebih dari kata dan setara dengan menghanyutkan.

"Lagipula, bagaimana bisa buku kalian tertukar?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya tampak ragu. "Aku lupa menyerahkan buku yang ada di tangan kanan—yang seharusnya itu adalah buku milik junior itu, tapi aku menyerahkan bukuku sendiri. Sekarang catatan kami tertukar."

Sasuke menyumpah dengan banyak kata-kata kotor koleksi dalam otak kirinya, tanpa memikirkan keadaan Chouji yang tengah memakan makanannya dengan begitu nikmat. Ah, satu hal yang terlupakan, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan makanan dalam hati Chouji, baginya, makanan adalah nomor satu setelah ayahnya—karena tanpa ayahnya, ia tak akan pernah mendapat uang saku untuk makan dan ia tak perlu repot-repot bekerja di masa kuliahnya. Cukup masuk akal.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Pertama kali bertemu buku kalian yang tertukar, kuharap kalian tak mengharapkan hati kalian yang tertukar di pertemuan kedua."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan malasnya, hingga ia sendiri memilih sebuah tisu menjadi objek penglihatannya. Sasuke sendiri lupa dengan nama gadis itu, bagaimana bisa ia mencari gadis itu dari sekian ribu mahasiswi kedokteran? Dan seberapa gilanya ia untuk menanyai satu persatu segerombolan Einstein-Einstein muda itu?

Satu-satunya yang bisa Sasuke lakukan adalah berharap agar gadis itu tak lupa dengan nama, rupa, dan jurusannya. Memang cukup sulit untuk melupakannya, tapi ayolah, gadis itu baru bertemu dengannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan ini sebuah bencana.

...

...

...

Sasuke melemparkan tas penggungnya begitu saja di atas ranjang rapinya. Setelah itu, tubuh berpawakan tingginya terhempas di sana tanpa perasaan. Hari ini, benar-benar hari terburuk di sepanjang catatan sejarah Sasuke. Di mana ia terlambat, buku catatan tertukar, memecahkan gelas praktikum, dan menabrak tong sampah jalanan. Sasuke harus tes psikiologi nanti.

Meraba tasnya, Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di atas perut ratanya dan membuka resletingnya untuk mengeluarkan buku catatan milik mahasiswi kedokteran itu. Membuka halaman pertama dan di sana tak ada apapun. Kosong.

Halaman kedua terdapat banyak coretan tanda tangan dari beberapa mahasiswa-mahasiswi kampus, mungkin memang tugas untuk OSPEK. Dan beberapa di antara pemilik tanda tangan ini Sasuke kenali, seperti Uzumaki Karin.

Hingga akhirnya ia mencapai halaman ketiga, tempat tanda tangannya berada. Di halaman itu hanya ada tanda tangannya, yang ia masih ingat betul bagaimana ia mencari dengan cepat halaman kosong untuk tempatnya memberi tanda tangan. Satu hal yang ia sesali, kenapa ia harus menolak untuk menuliskan nama mahasiswi itu? Jika seandainya Sasuke tahu kejadian ini, ia tak akan segan untuk menuliskan nama gadis itu, kalau perlu nama orang tuanya juga.

Tapi kenyataannya, ia akan lebih memilih mengecek buku itu sebelum mengembalikan dengan asal kepada pemiliknya. Agar ia tak perlu mendapat peringatan dari profesor.

Menutup kembali buku catatan itu dan melemparnya dengan asal di sampingnya. Sasuke kemudian memilih bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan kembali menatap bokong buku itu. Sasuke sedikit menelengkan kepalanya kala tanpa sengaja menangkap sebuah isolasi berwarna biru yang menempel di sana.

Mengambil kembali buku itu dan menarik isolasi yang menempel hingga balik cover belakang buku itu. Alis tebalnya terangkat cukup tinggi kala mendapati sebuah sobekan memo yang cukup lebar di sana. Memo yang besarnya mencapai 17 centimeter.

 _Mengumpulkan tanda tangan senior, dan ketua HIMA sekaligus BEM. Tidak harus senior kedokteran. Dikumpulkan jam 10 *Cherry blossom*_

Secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke menjentikkan jemari panjangnya. Rasanya ia ingat sesuatu yang besar. Tentu saja, baru saja ia mendapatkan petunjuk dari buku catatan itu. Mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran dengan rambut merah jambu yang dikepang satu, namanya Sakura. Baiklah, satu petunjuk mengingatkan semuanya. Terima kasih untuk isolasi biru!

Selesai dengan decakan terima kasihnya, Sasuke merangkak turun untuk duduk di atas karpet beludru di bawah ranjangnya. Menyalakan laptopnya yang langsung tersambung dengan jaringan WiFi apartemennya.

Membuka alamat website milik universitas Konoha dengan situs pencarian dan Sasuke langsung menunjukkan identitasnya dengan memasukkan e-mail di sana. Untuk mengetahui lebih dalam tentang universitas Konoha, orang-orang memang bisa membaca beberapa artikel pada website resmi milik kampus nomor satu se-Jepang ini, tapi tak sembarang orang bisa melihat profil mahasiswa atau mahasiswi di sana, karena profil masing-masing mahasiswa di sana ditulis secara bebas oleh pemilik profil tersebut, dan hanya mahasiswa atau mahasiswi di UK saja yang bisa masuk ke dalam halaman profil mahasiswa-mahasiswi lainnya.

Maka dari itu, Sasuke harus log-in ke sana dan segera melanjutkan pencariannya.

Nama Sakura diketikkannya di dalam kolom kecil panjang itu, hingga muncullah beberapa nama mahasiswi dengan nama belakang yang sama. Kira-kira ada 298 mahasiswi lama dengan nama Sakura di semua fakultas dan sisanya 181 mahasiswi baru.

 **Haruno Sakura** _(Mahasiswi –Fakultas Kedokteran)_

Membuka halaman profil Sakura, Sasuke masih setia terdiam dengan memangku laptopnya yang masih menunjukkan sebuah lingkaran berputar pada tengah layar. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Sasuke tersenyum lega kala perangkat lunak itu berhasil masuk ke dalam profil Sakura tanpa ada hambatan.

 **Haruno Sakura  
** _(Profile picture)_

Lahir pada, 28 Maret 1996, Kumo. Pernah bersekolah di ...  
Tinggal bersama orang tua ...

Sasuke membaca artikel profil milik Sakura yang dituliskan dengan bahasa baku itu. Tak banyak tulisan yang mengisi halaman profil itu, hanya profil-profil umum tanpa mencantumkan profil pribadi secara mendetail kecuali hobi. Dan Sasuke beberapa kali menggelengkan kepalanya penuh rasa kagum akan beberapa penghargaan olimpiade yang dicantumkan pada kolom prestasi di sana.

Sebenarnya sulit untuk mengatakan ini, tapi Sasuke benar-benar terpukau dengan mahasiswi kedokteran ini. Tapi prestasinya sendiri juga bisa dikatakan sebanding dengan Sakura. Beberapa piagam, medali dan piala ada di lemari penghargaan di rumah orangtuanya, dan ia juga mendapat beasiswa saat SMU dulu. Kurang jenius apa dirinya?

Cukup dengan membanggakan diri, Sasuke kembali fokus pada alamat rumah gadis itu. Mencatatnya dalam memo ponsel pintarnya. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga, ia hanya takut jika besok ia tak bisa bertemu dengan Sakura karena jarak gedung fakultasnya terlampau jauh dengan gedung fakultas kedokteran.

Suara guntur terdengar, Sasuke mengintip jendela dengan tirai yang terbuka di kamarnya. Langit sedang mendung, tapi cahaya matahari masih bisa menerobos dari celah awan mendung itu. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, guna untuk melihat arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan besarnya.

Sasuke hampir saja lupa jika sekarang adalah jadwalnya bekerja. Ia adalah seorang tutor di sebuah organisasi bimbingan belajar dengan nama Konoha Junior. Hanya murid sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah atas saja yang bisa mendaftarkan diri di sana. Dan Sasuke menikmati waktunya mengajar di kelas sekolah menengah atas, tapi terkadang ia juga diminta untuk mengisi jam di kelas sekolah dasar. Tentu saja dalam mata pelajaran biologi.

Beranjak dari karpet beludru itu setelah mematikan laptopnya, Sasuke mengambil blazer berwarna biru dongker miliknya dan menyambar sebuah pin yang terbuat dari kuninganmembentuk simbol kota Konoha dengan huruf KJ pada tengahnya.

Setelah mengambil kunci mobil dan menata beberapa buku mata pelajarannya ke dalam tasnya, Sasuke segera keluar apartemennya.

...

...

...

"Tak biasanya datang terlambat, ada masalah?" tanya rekan kerjanya, Sai. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu menurunkan buku absennya dan menatap Sasuke yang tengah duduk di balik mejanya.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia memilih membuka buku biologi dan mempelajarinya ulang sebelum memberi materi tersebut kepada anak didiknya. Jujur saja, Sasuke belum memiliki kualitas yang baik dalam mengajar, bahkan ia masih butuh belajar kembali untuk materi sekolah menengah, dan ia tak malu untuk itu. Siapapun ingin jenius.

Sai berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Lelaki bermarga Shimura itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja Sasuke, duduk dengan nyaman di atas kursi empuk yang biasanya digunakan oleh anak didik yang ingin menambah waktu belajar sendiri bersama tutor untuk mengerjakan tugas.

"Katakan saja, aku tak akan tertawa." Bujuk Sai dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Bukanya ia tak menghargai tawaran Sai. Sasuke hanya lelah menceritakannya. Di mana ia harus menceritakan mulai dari A hingga Z, dan akan menjawab pertanyaan Y dari Sai. Yang benar saja.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksamu." Sai bangkit dari duduknya. "Nanti kau pegang kelas 1C, Neji sedang cuti."

Sasuke sempat terkejut dengan perkataan Sai. Untuk dua jam ke depan ia akan mengisi kelas sekolah dasar, apalagi masih kelas satu. Ayolah, tak adakah hal yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan mengajar bocah cengeng seperti mereka? Mereka pasti akan mempermainkan Sasuke di sana. Neji benar-benar menambahkan bebannya.

"Tentu saja."

Sai tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Jujur, sebenarnya kepala bimbingan belajar KJ—Yamato, memintanya dan bukan Sasuke untuk menggantikan Neji di kelas sekolah dasar. Tapi karena Sai sendiri pernah merasakan sensasi murid kelas satu, dengan senang hati ia akan membagikannya dengan Sasuke untuk kali ini.

Dan boom!

Sasuke bersedia dengan beranjaknya dirinya dari ruangan tutor. Masih dengan tubuh tegapnya yang berjalan dengan begitu tegas, Sasuke bisa merasakan aura kebisingan di dalam ruang kelas sekolah dasar—lebih tepatnya kelas 1C.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu dari kaca buram itu, Sasuke segera masuk. Tampaklah beberapa murid laki-laki yang tengah berlarian ke sana-ke mari, tak heran jika murid perempuan lebih cenderung diam. Tapi di kelas ini, tak ada satupun murid yang duduk diam di atas bangku dengan buku dan alat tulis di atas meja. Sekalipun ada, itu hanya satu-dua atau tiga murid saja. Neji benar-benar lelaki yang kuat dan sabar.

"Hei itu Kak Sasuke!"

"Kak Sasuke datang!"

"Awas-awas, minggir!"

"Huwa! Itu pensilku!"

Dengan begitu keras, Sasuke mengetukkan spidol di atas meja, membuat kegaduhan yang diciptakan moster kecil di sini hilang seketika, dan tergantikan dengan suasana yang begitu mencekam. Kalau saja ini bukan sebuah bimbingan belajar yang seharusnya berjalan dengan santai, Sasuke bersumpah akan menterbalikkan semua meja di sini. Sasuke hanya perlu lebih sabar.

"Selamat sore." Sapa Sasuke sembari mengeluarkan spidol warna-warni dari kotak spidol yang tersedia.

"Selamat sore, Kak Sasuke~" jawab murid-murid dengan sedikit mencengkokkan pada nama Sasuke. Mereka masih belum tahu.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sekali anggukan. Mengeluarkan buku absen, Sasuke mulai memanggil satu-persatu nama murid dari sepuluh murid yang ada. Setelah selesai dengan buku absen, sekarang saatnya menerangkan konsep materi sebelum memberikan materinya.

Semua berjalan lancar, dan ia rasa murid-murid kelas 1C tak separah kelas 1B yang dipegangnya minggu lalu. Ia ingin sekali melupakan kejadian mengesalkan itu, tapi sangat sulit untuk mematahkan memori asam itu.

"Menegangkan, Kak Sasuke terlihat seperti Sherk."

...

...

Tbc

...

...

a/n : DOR! Jangan ngantuk ya pas baca ini -,-, ngebosenin banget ya? Iya tau kok, saya peka (":Tapi, makasih banget ya udah mau merespon dengan baik karya saya :D

Balasan Review:  
 **Ray Chrysanthemum** : Wkwk, thanks banget udh RnR, aku nih malah ngerasa tulisan makin amburadul-,- tapi makasih lagi yaa.. ini dah lanjut :D  
 **Fiaw Aw** : Fiaaaa! *terjang Fia* sumpah, kangen banget nih sama kamu:* makasih semangatnya yah! Ini dah update! makasih!  
 **HitsugayaWaifu** : Sudah dilanjut, makasih :D  
 **Joanna Katharina37** : Makasih udah baca, udah nyempetin buat review juga, makasih, btw, kalo masalah tulisan, kayaknya itu gak bisa, soalnya saya sendiri belajarnya pelan-pelan:D cukup dengan mengolah kata, dan tulisan saya bantet-,- beda banget sama tulisan kamu, tulisan kamu bagus banget ;D  
 **cherry** : seperti permintaan anda nona, makasih :*  
 **1** : sip..ini udah dilanjut, makasih :D  
 **Bougenville** : wkwk, biasa aja kali, bawa fic amburadul pula tuh :'), yap, ini udah lanjut, makasih :* **zarachan** :sip.. ini udah lanjut :*  
 **adora13** : Sip, udah dilanjut nih, makassihh  
 **Srisavers28** : Ini sudah dilanjut. Wkwk, bisa jadi gitu :D, kalo secret admirer kyaknya enggak deh, eh tapi liat aja kedepannya, makasiih :*  
 **kuli jepang** : Sip, ini sudah dilanjut, makasih :D  
 **Sakura Istri Sah Sasuke** : Yap, ini sudah dilanjut  
 **Greentea Kim** :Iyaa, ini sudah dilanjut, makasih yaa :D  
 **DaunIllalangKuning** : Halo halo, iya, jadi ini flasback gitu xD iyadong, sapi aja dirawat masa suamiku tidak *kibas rambut Sasuke* btw, yang dichap satu ada kesalahan teknis, umur Sasuke jadinya 25 *dijambak* Iyaa, ini dah lanjut :*.  
: yoi, ini dah lanjut :D  
 **Hanazawa Yui Imnida** : Takut saya kalo kamu bilang gitu, takut nantinya ngecewain, kesannya php gitu. tapi ini dah lanjut ya.. Makasih.

Btw, ada kesalahan teknis di umur Sasuke, harusnya 26 dan saya nulisnya 29 :3, tapi di chap 1 saya tulis 25, soalnya itu bulannya masih bulan 3 jadi Sasuke belum ultah yang ke 26 *kibas rambut Sasuke lagi* untuk yang web blog itu anggap aja tambahan dari saya sendiri:3

Dan.. cerita ini bakalan jadi cerita yang panjang, jadi butuh proses(panjang) buat SasuSaku bisa bersatu :D semoga kalian gak bosen *ngantuk*

Makasih buat yang udah repot-repot review, jangan sungkan buat review lagi ya. Saran/kritik diterima. So.. Review?

Sign,

HR


	3. 2 : Hello

Sasuke mengedipkan kelopak matanya berkali-kali, mencoba bertahan dari sengatan cahaya matahari pada wajahnya. Menusuk langsung pada iris jelaganya. Menjadikan telapak tangannya sebagai payung tepat di atas alisnya, Sasuke kembali memperhatikan halaman luas Universitas Konoha sembari berjalan tergesa.

Di tangan kirinya, Sasuke menggenggam buku berwarna merah manis, buku milik Haruno Sakura. Memang kejadian tertukarnya buku mereka telah berlalu selama satu minggu lamanya, dan Sasuke pikir Sakura yang akan mengembalikan bukunya terlebih dahulu. Ternyata tidak. Membuat Sasuke bergerak untuk mengembalikannya.

Dan di sinilah dia, berlarian dari gerbang untuk menuju ke area gedung fakultas kedokteran. Tahu atau tidak, Sasuke kini tengah diperhatikan banyak mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang kebetulan berada di sekitar lelaki most wanted itu.

Memperhatikan Sasuke dengan balutan kaos polos berwarna hijau toska dan celana jeans. Dandanan Sasuke memang terlihat biasa saja dengan rambut mencuatnya seperti biasa, tapi entah karena ekspresi terengah Sasuke atau apa, lelaki itu terlihat dua kali lebih menawan dan tentu saja seksi.

"Permisi."

Sibuk dengan fantasi tubuh Sasuke, segerombolan mahasiswi di sana terkejut kala fantasi mereka mejadi nyata, dengan berdirinya Sasuke di hadapan mereka. Masih dengan napas terengah dan keringat yang mengalir mulus dari pelipisnya, Sasuke menyapa mahasiswi-mahasiswi itu.

Tak sempat mengeluarkan bedak agar terlihat lebih di hadapan Sasuke, salah satu di antara enam orang di sana tersenyum kecil. "Iya, Kak Uchiha?

"Kalian tahu di mana Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan sopan tanpa menyadari perubahan drastis ekspresi keenamnya.

Tentu saja mereka tidak suka. Tapi demi sang pangeran dari fakultas biologi ini, mereka kembali tersenyum semanis mungkin. Mengindahkan semua kalimat Sasuke, bila perlu memberi sensor pada nama Haruno Sakura. Itu sedikit mengganggu keseksian suara Sasuke di telinga mereka.

Dan mereka masih tersenyum. "Tentu, kami melihatnya pergi ke perpustakaan tadi."

Sasuke melirik jalan menuju ke perpustakaan kampus sekilas dan mengangguk sopan sebelum ia beranjak dari sana. Laju jalannya tak sama seperti tadi, setidaknya ia lebih terlihat santai, karena Sasuke sudah menemukan tempat manusia dengan kepala merah jambu itu berada. Cukup merepotkan memang, tapi ini demi catatan biologinya.

Menaiki tangga dan masuk ke perpustakaan tanpa mengeluarkan sebuah suara sedikitpun kecuali derap langkah jenjangnya. Pendingin ruangan yang ada di sana cukup membuat kulit Sasuke berdesir keenakan, dan keringatnya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

Mengutuk banyaknya manusia yang ada di dalam sana, membuat Sasuke sulit untuk mencari Sakura. Jika bertanya pada pustakawan ramah itu, belum tentu juga dia mengenali Sakura yang berstatus mahasiswi baru di sini dan pemilik nama Sakura ada 298 orang—menurut daftar yang dibacanya beberapa hari lalu.

Baru saja Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari pustakawan, Sasuke menemukan gadis berambut merah muda yang terkepang satu dengan rapi. Gadis dengan rok circle sepanjang mata keringnya itu terlihat sedang membaca buku dengan menghadap ke rak buku raksas di hadapannya. Ia terlihat sangat serius.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan saat berada di samping gadis itu, Sasuke sedikit membungkuk agar dapat mensejajar bibirnya dengan telinga Sakura dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Hai."

...

...

...

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Like a True Love © Haruka Ryokusuke

...

...

...

"Aku pikir kau merelakan buku itu untukku, jadi aku tak mencarimu."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Sakura. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang duduk di tangga luar perpustakaan sembari mengobrol sedikit setelah mengembalikan buku masing-masing. Maka Sasuke harus bernapas lega karena Sakura tak meninggalkan buku catatannya.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, tak ada satupun yang berniat memulai kembali obrolan canggung satu sama lain, atau memang tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, tapi yang pasti, Sakura terlihat kurang nyaman dengan situasi ini. Mungkin gadis itu ingin segera meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi Sakura merasa hal itu kurang sopan. Setidaknya Sasuke hanya menebak dengan sekali lirikan matanya.

"Kak Uchi—"

"—Sasuke, kaubisa panggil aku begitu. Aku tak keberatan sama sekali."

Kemudian Sakura tersenyum menanggapinya. Mereka berdua duduk dengan jarak yang sedikit jauh, tapi tak sampai setengah meter dan cukup membuat mereka merasakan aura masing-masing. Setidaknya aroma maskulin Sasuke dapat dicium Sakura meski Sasuke telah berlarian dan memproduksi banyak keringat. Tapi dia tetap wangi.

Suasana hening kembali. Mungkin bagi Sakura ini adalah hal yang kurang cocok untuk mengajak berteman dengan seniornya. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia mudah bergaul dan akan mencatat nama orang-orang baru pada catatan yang dikalungkannya saat ini. Kemudian mengingat nama mereka agar ia bisa menyapa mereka di setiap kali bertemu.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mungkin jika ia adalah Naruto, maka ia akan berkata sedikit dan Sakura akan tertawa, menyerukan bahwa ia benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan. Tak perlu menggemaskan dan lucu sebenarnya, karena ia tak bisa melakukan itu layaknya Naruto.

"Kurasa aku harus kembali ke perpustakaan, ada tugas yang belum kutemukan." ucap Sakura dengan canggung. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan iris hijau bulatnya yang indah. Dan tersenyum.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, mengikuti Sakura. "Ternyata, aku datang di waktu yang salah." Basa-basi.

"Tidak, tentu saja. Kau bisa datang kapanpun, karena kau tak tahu jadwal harianku." Sakura berucap dengan kekehan kecil di akhir kalimatnya. Begitu menggemaskan untuk didiamkan, maka Sasuke ikut tertawa kecil.

Iapun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali dengan ekspresi geli. "Baiklah."

Setelah itu, Sakura kembali berjalan menaiki tangga dan masuk ke perpustakaan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam di sana sembari memperhatikan pintu kaca perpustakaan yang memantulkan bayangan sekitar.

"Kau salah Naruto." Sasuke berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Mendengus geli dengan ucapan Naruto lalu. Dia gila jika menyukai gadis dalam satu kali pertemuan.

Jatuh cinta hanya mitos. Setidaknya itu yang dipercayanya akan teori-teori jatuh cinta, selain; cinta hanya menimbulkan rasa sakit, cinta hanya hal absurd yang pernah manusia rasakan dan sebagainya. Hati Sasuke sudah membeku, yang ada di hatinya saat ini hanya kehidupannya yang sekarang; sahabatnya, kuliah, Koju, dan mungkin kebahagiaan lelaki sejati.

Menghembuskan napasnya lelah, Sasuke merasa pusing sendiri jika sudah membahas pasal hatinya. Aneh memang, tapi ia tak peduli dengan itu. Sekarang yang harus dibahas adalah cita-cita dan ia harus segera sampai di kelas sebelum lima menit. Lebih tepatnya, sebelum Nyonya Senju datang dan akan menyuruhnya keluar dari kelas. Setidaknya ia lebih menyukai Profesor Orochimaru. Pria setengah paruh baya itu jauh lebih pengertian.

Berjalan agak cepat menelusuri lorong loker yang sunyi, dengan derap kaki berbalut sneakers berwarna gelap miliknya. Akhirnya, Sasuke sampai di ruang kelasnya setelah dua menit berlalu. Berjalan mendekati kursinya sendiri dan duduk dengan menopang dagunya.

Hingga si pengacau datang mendekatinya. "Kau terlihat buruk." pengacau mood Sasuke lebih tepatnya.

Lelaki dengan poni panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Lelaki yang _cukup_ dekat degannya di fakultas, selaian A dan B atau mungkin C hingga D, yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, mereka berbeda fakultas lebih tepatnya. Lelaki _pengacau_ itu adalah Utakata.

"Kau lebih buruk." gumam Sasuke datar. Iris hitamnya menatap Utakata tanpa niatan.

Utakata terkekeh pelan dan meletakkan tas pungggungnya pada kursi di depan Sasuke. Memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap kepada Sasuke lagi. "Aku berkenalan dengan seorang gad—"

"—Ya-ya-ya, lalu kau akan mengencaninya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ayolah, aku sudah tahu semuanya tanpa perlu kau ulang-ulang hingga—sial! Nyonya Senju!"

Tepat sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Senju Tsunade datang dengan anggunnya sembari memeluk buku setebal dua tumpukan ensiklopedia dunia. Membantingnya di atas meja dosen, dan menatap para mahasiswa yang kini tengah membenarkan posisi duduk senyaman mungkin, sebelum pergerakannya dipelototi oleh Tsunade.

Wanita cantik itu menunjukkan guratan keseriusan yang begitu dalam—sama seperti biasanya. "Selamat siang, Saudara-saudara sekalian."

"Siang."

Pembahasan singkat dimulai. Ensiklopedianya tak digunakan dan dia memilih menjelaskan secara singkat tentang beberapa teori-teori yang bahkan dapat dihapal dengan mudah, lalu apa kegunaan ensiklopedianya itu? Wanita yang sulit ditebak.

"Ada yang ingin Anda sampaikan, Tuan Uchiha?"

Sedikit terkejut, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya menuju Tsunade yang masih setia menatapnya dengan iris karamel miliknya. Wanita itu terlihat kurang nyaman dengan Sasuke yang tak memperhatikannya sejak ia _berkicau_ di depan.

Sasuke berdeham. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, bisa Anda jelaskan _pemandangan_ apa yang telah Anda perhatikan di luar sana?" pinta Tsunade dengan senyuman mengerikannya. "Saya harap _pemandangan_ itu lebih baik dari pada penjelasan saya sekarang."

Bagus Sasuke, kau telah membangunkan singa betina yang sedang kelaparan. Dan sayangnya, Sasuke bukan kijang yang bisa berlari kencang untuk lolos dari sang singa, maka pernjelasan yang pada akhirnya ia katakan pada Tsunade, membuat semua teman-temannya tertawa hingga kicauan menggelegar dari Tsunade membuat kelas sunyi kembali.

...

...

...

Memikirkan kelas yang diisi Tsunade Senju tadi membuat kepala Sasuke kembali pening, dan rasa malu kembali melanda. Sungguh, setelah wanita itu keluar, Utakata tak habis-habisan menertawainya meski candaan itu telah tawar untuk ditertawakan lagi.

Apalagi mengingat jika kekasih tercintanya yang bernama viper kini berada di bengkel, Sasuke terpaksa harus menggunakan kendaraan umum untuk sampai di apartemennya dengan cepat dan harus menunggu lama di halte. Rutinitas baru untuk hari baru yang buruk.

Dan langit mendung sama sekali tak mendukung Sasuke di siang hari ini, hingga hujan deras turun secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya berlari dengan cepat untuk menuju halte yang berada di depan sana. Menyelamatkan tasnya yang sudah basah, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil sampai di halte itu.

Sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan tasnya yang basah kuyup, dengan cepat Sasuke membuka resleting tasnya untuk memeriksa buku-bukunya, namun Sasuke merasakan ada seseorang yang juga berteduh di halte.

Sasuke melirik sekilas orang itu, dan ia langsung mengernyit kala tahu jika Sakura 'lah orang dengan payung transparan yang baru saja datang di halte. Membuat Sasuke sedikit mendekatkan dirinya hingga Sakura menoleh secara tiba-tiba.

"Hai." sapa Sasuke dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Rasanya seperti Sakura senang dengan adanya Sasuke di sana, setidaknya gadis itu tidak sendirian di halte sembari melihat derasnya air langit yang mengguyur kota. Maka gadis itu membalas sapaan Sasuke dengan seceria mungkin. "Halo lagi."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian ia menghadapkan tubuhnya kembali pada tasnya, memeriksa isi tasnya dan ia mendengus kesal saat mengetahui semua tugas-tugasnya yang ada di sana basah dengan tinta pena yang luntur. Tugas Profesor Orochimaru sebelum ujian besok, dan harus dikumpulkan besok.

Tersenyum miris meratapi nasibnya nanti yang sudah ia pastikan akan bergadang hingga pagi hanya untuk menyelesaikan tugas berlembar-lembar kertas pholio dari Profesor Orochimaru, dan harus ditulis tangan. Sebagai tambahan, tak ada goresan penghapus pena di sana.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sakura yang nampak penasaran dengan dirinya. Hanya dengan menunjukkan tasnya yang basah, gadis merah muda itu sudah bisa mengerti sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke menghela napas berkali-kali, meski ia tak tahu pasti apa yang dikhawatirkan lelaki itu, yang pasti sesuatu yang basah dalam tas Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting. Seperti itulah.

"Tasmu basah." ucap Sakura sembari mendekati Sasuke yang masih diam menatap hujan.

Sakura ikut mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Sasuke, menelengkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke yang hanya meliriknya sekilas. Guratan frustasi pada wajah tampan Sasuke begitu terlihat jelas dari jarak sedekat ini.

Sasuke kini menatap Sakura yang langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Tugasku lenyap. Semuanya basah, dan besok dikumpulkan."

Sakura menaikkan kedua alis merah mudanya, terkejut. Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya. "Kau bisa mencetaknya ulang."

"Ya, jika Profesor mengijinkan penggunaan media elektronik. Sayangnya ia lebih menyukai tinta bolpoin dalam setiap tugas." jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar, namun Sakura bisa merasakan kegelisahan hati Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menatap hujan yang begitu deras. Ini masih pukul 12, sepertinya jika Sasuke bisa sampai di apartemennya sekarang dan mulai menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya, maka perkiraan Sasuke akan begadang untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sangat kecil.

Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, ia sudah putuskan untuk menerobos hujan dari pada menunggu bus, toh semua isi tasnya dan dirinya sudah basah kuyup. Memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Sakura yang masih mengamatinya.

"Sakura, aku harus pulang sekarang." ucapnya.

Sakura hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura sendiri yang Sasuke pikir tak akan menjawab _pamitan_ nya. Maka, Sasuke mulai melangkah keluar dari atap halte yang kering.

Belum menggapai langkah keduanya, Sasuke merasakan ada yang menarik tangan kanannya, membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati Sakura menahannya dengan gagang payungnya yang melengkung. Sasuke kembali mendekatinya.

"Kaubisa pakai ini."

Sasuke sedikit menelengkan kepalanya dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit dalam. "Lalu, kau?"

Sedikit membingungkan memang, di saat hujan deras, di mana Sasuke memilih untuk menerobos hujan, seorang gadis yang sama-sama berteduh di sebuah halte bersamanya menawarinya untuk memakai payungnya. Bisa dibilang ini adalah hal yang menguntungkan bagi Sasuke, sekalipun tubuhnya telah basah. Tapi ia tak tega dengan keadaan Sakura sendiri.

Maka Sasuke menghela napas sebelum Sakura berucap untuk memaksanya. "Tidak. Lagi pula aku sudah basah, dan kau sendiri membutuhkannya."

Sakura tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Tak apa, kau bisa memakai payungku—ah! Atau kau bisa ikut bersamaku. Nenekku yang menjemput."

Lagi-lagi ini adalah tawaran yang cukup menguntungkan. Tapi apa kata Naruto jika tahu ini? Bagaimana Sasuke diantar oleh junior menuju apartemennya dalam keadaan basah kuyup seperti ini?

"Tidak, terima kasih. Maksudku, aku menghargainya, lebih baik aku meminjam payungmu. Boleh?" Sasuke berucap sembari menujuk kecil payung merah muda transparan yang ada di pelukan Sakura.

Sontaks Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Pakailah."

"Hn. Aku akan menunggu hingga Nenekmu datang."

Terdengar jantan memang, maka dari itu Sasuke mengatakannya dengan sebuah senyuman. Membuat Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya senang dan mereka kembali duduk di bawah atap halte yang masih melindungi mereka dari guyuran air langit.

"Nenekmu benar-benar akan menjemputmu 'kan?" tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam. Ia sudah mulai kedinginan kali ini. Bagus.

Sakura menoleh, menghadap Sasuke dengan wajah sumringan yang Sasuke akui benar-benar manis untuk tetap terpatri di sana. Baiklah, Sasuke mengakui jika Sakura adalah gadis pertama yang dipujinya cantik. Senyumannya terasa begitu tulus dan seakan-akan senyumannya enggan untuk menghilang dari wajahnya. Sebagai tambahan, Sasuke juga pernah memuji kejeniusan Sakura.

"Tentu saja." Sakura menjawabnya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, antara tak percaya dengan perkataan Sakura yang sepertinya kelewat bangga dengan neneknya dan karena dinginnya udara. "Berapa umurnya?"

"65!"

Tepat setelah Sakura berucap dengan semangat, sebuah klakson mobil berwarna putih membuat keduanya menoleh. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan halte, dan jendela sisi penumpang terbuka, menampilkan seorang nenek-nenek dengan wajah keriput yang ada di balik kemudi sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Dia wanita yang kita bicarakan." Bisik Sakura dengan nada gelinya.

Sasuke hanya menanggapi perkataan Sakura dengan kekehan geli sembari menatap nenek Sakura yang menyapanya dengan senyuman ramah. Jika sedang tersenyum, Sasuke bisa merasakan aura keceriaan yang sama dengan milik Sakura dari nenek-nenek itu.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali menatap Sasuke yang juga ikut berdiri sembari mencoba membuka pengait payung. Sasuke berniat untuk memayungi Sakura hingga gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobil neneknya.

"Yakin tak ingin ikut bersama?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mereka berdua berjalan di bawah payung yang sama. Masih tetap memayungi Sakura di saat gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

"Besok kukembalikan." ucap Sasuke sembari menggoyang kecil payung yang dipakainya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kembalikan kapanpun kaubisa."

"Nak? Kaumau pulang?" awalnya Sasuke ingin berpamitan langsung pada Sakura, tapi suara serak dari wanita tua di sana membuatnya menoleh.

Sasuke tersenyum begitu tahu jika nenek Sakura bertanya padanya dengan nada lembutnya. "Iya, Nek."

"Masuklah, aku akan mengantarmu." Nenek itu menawarkan tumpangan pada Sasuke sembari melirik kursi belakang. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan tawaran neneknya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum canggung. "Terima kasih banyak, Nek. Apartemenku tak jauh dari sini, aku bisa jalan kaki."

Setelah Sakura dan neneknya tak lagi memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil, Sasuke pamit dan segera berjalan meninggalkan mobil yang melaju berlawanan arah dengannya. Bohong jika apartemennya dekat. Sekalipun benar, kemungkinan terbesar yang terjadi adalah Sasuke tak akan pernah membawa nyonya vipernya dan tak perlu mengeluarkan uangnya hanya untuk membeli bensin.

Dan Sasuke berlari dengan payung milik Sakura yang tak dapat menahan air hujan untuk tak menyentuh tubuhnya.

...

...

...

Meletakkan payung yang sudah dirapatkannya kembali di samping pintunya, Sasuke segera melepas sepatunya yang basah dan membiarkannya berada di bawah rak sepatunya yang ada di sisi lain pintu apartemennya.

Sebelum tubuhnya membeku di sana, Sasuke segera berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di samping kamarnya. Melepaskan semua pakaiannya yang basah dan sempat membasahi setiap langkahnya menuju ke kamarnya. Sasuke segera membilas tubuhnya setelah menggosoknya dengan sabun cair yang ada, dan segera menyudahi ritual mandinya.

Selesai berpakaian dengan piyama tebal dengan kaos polos yang dipakainya di balik sana, Sasuke langsung menyeret kursi di balik meja belajarnya dan memulai mengerjakan tugasnya yang telah lenyap setelah menumpukkan kertas pholio di sana.

Memulai rangkuman tugas yang diberikan Profesor Orochimaru dengan begitu teliti. Berbekal buku-buku tebal miliknya dan ponsel pintar.

Sesekali Sasuke akan memainkan ponselnya untuk meminta bantuan kepada Shikamaru yang selalu setia menjawabnya dengan begitu cepat. Sebenarnya ia sendiri gengsi untuk bertanya, apalagi bertanya kepada Pangeran Tidur seperti Shikamaru. Meringkuk di sudut kamar adalah pilihan utamanya.

Tapi karena ia berada dalam keadaan darurat, yang benar-benar tak tertolong lagi mesti ia memanggil belasan dokter jenius dan profesional di dunia ini sekalipun. Atau seandainya ia mengerjakan sendiri, di mana ia bisa mencari banyak artikel di internet. Tapi ayolah, Sasuke tak ada waktu untuk memilah-milah kata demi kata yang ada di sana. karena besok pagi tugas ini harus berada di meja Profesor Orochimaru.

Terus seperti itu yang akan Sasuke lakukan hingga perut ratanya mengeluarkan suara yang begitu keras. Membunyikan siline lapar yang membuat Sasuke ingat jika ia belum makan siang, dan tadi pagi ia hanya mencomot tiga tomat yang ada di dalam kulkas. Jadi ia harus pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja makanan.

Mengganti piyamanya dengan celana jeans panjang dan sebuah sweater tebal, Sasuke mengambil dompetnya dan segera berjalan keluar setelah memakai sepatu slip-onnya. Memastikan pintu apartemennya benar-benar terkunci secara otomatis, Sasuke mulai melangkah menelusuri lorong lantai enam yang sepi.

Masuk ke dalam lift dan dengan gerakan perlahan, lift turun sesuai perintah Sasuke untuk menuju ke lantai dasar. Tanpa perlu menunggu waktu lagi, Sasuke mulai melangkah keluar dari gedung apartemen.

Hujan memang belum berhenti total, rintikan demi rintikannya bisa saja membasahi Sasuke, tapi karena supermarket berada di samping gedung apartemen Sasuke, Sasuke merasa tak perlu membawa payung untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Biasanya Sasuke tak akan menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berbelanja, mungkin hanya sepuluh menit jika ia harus berbelanja banyak makanan untuk isi kulkasnya. Maka Sasuke mulai mendorong troli yang ada di sudut supermarket dan mengelilingi setiap sudut khusus untuk makanan.

Ramen instan, mie instan, beberapa sayur, sereal, biskuit hingga minuman kotak dan soda Sasuke masukkan ke dalam trolinya. Membuatnya setengah punuh dengan banyaknya barang yang Sasuke ambil. Sasuke mengambil sebungkus besar keripik kentang, membaca semua kandungan yang ada di dalam keripik yang sering dimakan Chouji itu.

Hingga Sasuke menyadari ada seseorang yang berada di sampingnya dan menyapanya dengan ceria.

"Halo."

Sasuke sukses terkejut. Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati Sakura ada di sampingnya. Rambut gadis itu masih terkepang satu seperti beberapa saat lalu, hanya saja ia tak menjepit poninya dan membiarkan poninya itu mengesamping ke arah kiri begitu saja, sedikit menutupi dahi lebarnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kikuk. "Hai."

Gadis itu, Sakura juga mengambil beberapa bungkus keripik kentang dan memeluknya. Sakura kini beralih untuk menatap Sasuke yang juga memasukkan beberapa makanan ringan itu.

"Aku tak tahu jika Idola UK akan berbelanja di tengah hujan." celetuk Sakura dengan kekehan gelinya. Wajah Sasuke memerah menahan malu, yang entah mengapa dirasakannya.

Sasuke kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya geli, membuat anak-anak rambutnya bergerak-gerak menampar pipi tirusnya. "Itu terlalu berlebihan. Lagi pula kita berada di dalam ruangan, bukan di tengah hujan."

Sakura terkekeh pelan sembari melempar kecil tubuhnya hingga menyenggol tubuh tinggi Sasuke. Lucu sekali jika melihat pemandangan kedua manusia berbeda gender itu. Yang lelaki nampak tersenyum kecil sedangkan yang perempuan tersenyum geli. Pemandangan yang unik dari Uchiha Sasuke bagi para karyawan supermarket.

"Bagaimana dengan tugasmu?"

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura. "Aku sedang mengerjakannya, sedikit lagi selesai." dan Sasuke memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis.

Kepala merah muda gadis itu mengangguk. Pertanda bahwa ia percaya akan kebohongan yang Sasuke lakukan, baru saja. Tak ada tugas yang hampir selesai, seakan-akan bolpoinnya dapat bergerak sendiri dan memiliki secuil otak yang luar biasa. Hingga tugasnya bisa selesai hanya dengan waktu dua jam. Itu bohong.

Keadaan darurat masih belum teratasi dengan kata lain masih berlanjut meski hujan perlahan-lahan telah berhenti. Membuat jantung Sasuke semakin lama semakin terpacu untuk berdetak dan menimbulkan suara detakan yang sanggup didengarnya. Berharap supermarket ramai seketika dan Sakura tuli sementara.

Mencari topik lain karena Sakura ternyata masih tersenyum dengan kedua irisnya yang terfokus pada wajah Sasuke. Dengan kedua pipi tirusnya yang sedikit memanas, Sasuke berucap. "Payungmu tidak kubawa. Aku tak tahu jika kau akan berbelanja di sini."

"Tak masalah." ucap Sakura sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tak apa, jika kau ingin membawanya pulang sekarang, aku bisa mengambilnya." Sasuke berucap dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tidak ingin kejadian buku catatan itu terjadi lagi, di mana ia mengembalikan buku itu lebih lama dari perkiraannya.

Sakura terkekeh pelan, mungkin terdengar lucu dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Lelaki itu berkata dengan tak sabar, seperti apa yang ditunjukkan ekspresi Sasuke saat ini. "Sungguh—"

"—mungkin kau ingin mampir ke apartemenku. Minum teh atau menghabiskan biskuitku."

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke hingga berkata seperti ini, dengan bahasa yang tak cantik untuk mengajak gadis singgah. Sasuke seperti mengajak seorang gadis kecil untuk bermain tic-tac-toe dan bukannya mengajak seorang gadis dengan usia 18 tahun seperti Sakura.

Dan entah apa yang akan menjadi jawaban Sakura, karena Sasuke hanya berharap jika Sakura menolak agar Sasuke tak perlu repot-repot bekerja lebih untuk memikirkan topik apa yang cocok sebagai bahan obrolan selain biskuit.

...

...

Tbc

...

...

a/n : Sebenernya lagi sibuk juga, tapi keinget buku catetan Sasuke masih ketuker sama Sakura jadi harus dikembaliin dong :D

Balasan Review :

 **Ray Chrysanthemum** : Makasih lah :D Itu tuh Sasuke yang dudulalala selalu bikin hari berdendang dududulalala. Cie-cie, mereka emang bes pren, kek kita sob.  
 **zarachan** : Siiip.. ini sudah lanjut, makasih :D  
 **HitsugayaWaifu** : Udah panjangan? Siip.. udah lanjut nih :D  
 **Bougenville** : Semoga gak ngebosenin :D  
 **shirazen** : Ini udah lanjuuut~ :D  
 **undhott** : Hihi, makasih banget udah suka. Semoga chap ini gak ngecewain :) buat romancenya emang belom muncul, masih proses lah :D  
 **Joanna Katharina 37** : Daku speechless baca review kamu, dan akhirnya gak bisa jawab :') yang pasti makasih banget udah nyemangatin :)  
 **adora13** : Hehe, nih Sakunya udah muncul :D  
 **Hanazawa Yui Imnida** : Makasih, ini udah lanjut :D  
 **Do423** : Cie yang pake akun baru /paansih xD. Sip, ini udah dilanjut :D  
 **Imagine on top** : Yak.. ini dah lanjut :D

Thanks for reading and see you next time!

HR.


	4. 3 : New Friend

Mereka berdua sampai di apartemen Sasuke dengan keadaan sedikit basah karena hujan masih belum berhenti sepenuhnya, meski hanya rintik-rintik gerimis tapi mereka tetap basah karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang dengan cerdasnya membawa sebuah payung. Sakura berkata jika ia datang ke supermarket dengan neneknya, dan neneknya pulang terlebih dahulu karena harus menemani kakeknya yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya menelepon karena ketakutan.

Sasuke benar-benar ingin tertawa saat membayangkan seperti apa yang Sakura deskripsikan tentang kakek gadis itu yang terus-terusan berteriak ketika lampu padam. Kakinya menendang-nendang gelisah dan giginya yang tak penuh menggeletuk dengan suara yang cukup kencang.

"Kami selalu khawatir untuk meninggalkan Kakek sendirian."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, wajahnya tampak memandang bingung kepada penghangat ruangannya yang sepertinya rusak. Sudah lima menit sejak ia menyalakannya, tapi benda itu tak kunjung menunjukkan reaksinya. Mungkin yang perlu dikhawatirkan sekarang adalah penghangat ruangannya.

...

...

...

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Like a True Love © Haruka Ryokusuke

...

...

...

Mereka berdua menghabiskan dua bungkus keripik kentangnya, karena pada kenyataannya, biskuit-biskuit itu tak jauh enak dari pada keripiki kentang. Memakannya sembari mengobrol bukanlah hal yang sangat buruk, apalagi keadaan canggung yang sempat tercipta antara mereka sudah lenyap saat Sakura mulai menceritakan tentang keadaan rumahnya.

Seperti kakeknya yang sudah sangat tua harus berteriak dengan suara seraknya karena ingin dipijat. Benar-benar begitu menarik di saat Sasuke sendiri sudah tak lagi dekat dengan kakeknya yang entah bagaimana keadaannya saat ini. Apakah kakeknya itu juga ketakutan dalam kegelapan atau menangis karena tak bisa buang air kecil, Sasuke sama sekali tak mengetahui kabar terbaru darinya saat ini.

Atau karena dia mencoba tak peduli dengan keluarganya. Karena yang terpenting dalam hidupnya saat ini hanyalah kuliah sarjananya yang belum tuntas, pekerjaannya yang dinimatinya meski gajinya tak seberapa dan sewa apartemen.

Setidaknya ia tak memiliki hutang kepada teman-temannya.

"Kupikir kau orang Konoha asli." Sakura mulai bersuara.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dengan alis terangkat. "Aku memang lahir di Konoha." ucapnya meyakinkan.

"Tapi kau tinggal di apartemen, dan di mana keluargamu? Mereka sedang bekerja?" gadis itu tampak menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan dengan pandanganya, dan mengajukan pertanyaannya itu tanpa beban.

Jujur saja, Sasuke sedikit merasa "kurang nyaman" dengan pertanyaan Sakura yang menurutnya sangat ingin mengetahui hal pribadinya. Tapi ia rasa itu bukanlah hal yang patut dipermasalahkan selagi memang dia berniat hanya untuk bertanya, bukan untuk hal lain maksud Sasuke. Gadis ini masih sangat polos untuk mengetahui urusan orang lain sepertinya.

Dan masih sangat terlalu dini bagi Sasuke untuk menceritakan apa yang bahkan tak ingin diceritakan olehnya karena memang tak ada yang menarik dari kehidupannya. Semuanya mengalir bagai telah terjadwal, dan akan selalu sama selagi ia menandainya di kolom yang benar pada jadwal hariannya yang monoton.

"Aku sendirian di sini, hanya ingin hidup mandiri." pada akhirnya ia menjawab demikian.

Setelah itu, seperti gadis itu mengetahui banyak hal, dia membenarkan ucapan Sasuke. karena menurutnya, laki-laki yang sudah beranjak dewasa layaknya Sasuke sudah sepatutnya hidup mandiri untuk mencicipi kehidupan dunia luar, dan itu adalah tuntutan agar laki-laki dapat terbiasa di saat ia benar-benar harus hidup mandiri.

Hingga Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada stoples penuh kue kering dari atas meja. Memutar penutupnya dan mengambil satu dari kue berbentuk lingkaran yang buruk itu. "Wow, kue ini enak."

"Kakak iparku yang membuatnya." Sasuke tersenyum kecil setelah menjawabnya, mengingatkannya saat kakaknya datang ke apartemen untuk mengantarkan banyak kue-kue buatan istrinya, katanya ini bukan untuk pamer karena menikahi istri yang memiliki 1001 bakat, tapi untuk memberitahu Sasuke bahwa istrinya memiliki 1001 bakat. Sesungguhnya itu tak ada bedanya.

"Kalau begitu dia sangat berbakat, fantastis." gumam Sakura hati-hati untuk menjaga agar serpihan dari kunyahan kue dimulutnya tidak melompat dan mengotori roknya.

Kemudian keduanya kembali mengobrolkan sesuatu dari objek yang berbeda. Terlarut dalam cerita Sakura tentang neneknya dan dirinya yang sangat sering membuat kue di rumah. Mempelajarinya dari internet, buku resep bahkan bereksperimen dengan resep racikan mereka sendiri, meski hasilnya tak pernah sama seperti apa yang telah mereka siapkan. Bahkan kue itu tak lebih keras dari pada batu.

Karena itu Sasuke menawarinya untuk belajar membuat kue bersama kakak iparnya yang pasti akan sangat senang dengan ini. Apalagi sifat kakak iparnya itu hampir sama seperti Sakura, mungkin mereka akan meramaikan dapur dengan obrolan yang seakan-akan tak ada habisnya.

Dan gadis itu sempat mengomel karena baru menyadari jika Sasuke berbohong tentang "tempat tinggal dekat", jelas sekali jika Sakura tidak menyukainya dan ia berencana untuk mengatakannya pada neneknya meski Sasuke tak yakin jika nenek Sakura akan mengenalinya sebagai laki-laki yang pernah menolak tawaran tumpangan di tengah hujan tadi.

"Nenekku tak pernah suka menerima penolakan orang lain setelah ia mencoba untuk menolongnya. Dia sedikit egois tentang itu."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, lain kali. Sampaikan saja salamku padanya, eh.. dan permintaan maaf."

"Kurasa permintaan maaf tak akan berlaku sebelum kau menghabiskan satu stoples kue batu milik Nenek." Sasuke tahu Sakura tak serius dengan ucapannya, karena gadis itu tertawa geli dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya bercanda dan Sasuke tersenyum. "Jangan adukan ini pada Nenekku."

Sasuke mendesah, "Aku tak janji untuk itu."

Hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Hujan telah berhenti dan Sakura berpamitan padanya karena ia harus segera pulang sebelum terlambat. Menemani Sakura di depan gedung apartemen untuk menunggu neneknya datang seperti beberapa jam lalu. Hingga 20 menit kemudian neneknya datang dengan kendaraannya yang masih sama. Seperti dugaan, ia lupa dengan Sasuke tapi mengatakan jika wajah Sasuke begitu familiar. Wanita tua itu benar-benar manis dan ia tak lupa untuk mengembalikan payung.

...

...

...

Pagi tadi Utakata terlambat, dengan alasan ban depan mobilnya bocor dan ia harus menunggu montir yang dipanggilnya datang karena ia tak membawa dongkrak untuk memperbaikinya sendiri. Tsunade tampak menahan emosinya kala itu, mungkin saja jika wanita itu belum menopuse maka Utakata akan disuruhnya menulis alasan keterlambatannya itu di dua lembar kertas pholio untuk memberi pengumuman bahwa ia tak akan mengulainya lagi, seperti di saat Hidan membawa skateboard jeleknya ke dalam kelas.

Tapi tidak, ia menyuruh Utakata untuk duduk di tempatnya dan mengikuti penjelasan singkat sebelum memberikan pengumuman jika dia akan mengadakan kuis di pertemuan berikutnya. Meski kelasnya telah usai, tapi sepertinya Utakata masih dalam keadaan yang sama seperti saat ia diinterogasi secara terang-terangan oleh Tsunade.

"Sialan, Nyonya Senju." decak Utakata untuk kesekian kalinya. Bahkan ia mengumpat di hadapan pastanya yang telah rata dengan saus. Bahkan kantin yang menjadi tempat favoritnya tak bisa membuat keadaannya membaik. Sasuke prihatin akan hal itu.

"Makanlah sebelum jam selanjutnya. Kau tak ingin mengerjakan ujian dari Profesor dalam keadaan kelaparan bukan?" ucap Sasuke sembari menyuapkan sosis terakhir yang ada dipiringnya, dan meminum cappucinonya

Utakata berdecak kesal. "Kautahu Sasuke? Ini adalah hari terburukku. Ayah-Ibuku bertengkar pagi-pagi sekali, dan sialnya itu di meja makan, membuatku tak berselera untuk sarapan hingga sekarang. Setelah itu aku memilih pergi dengan kecepatan maksimal, bahkan aku tak tahu jika ada orang bodoh yang menjatuhkan pecahan botol bir di jalan. Aku bersumpah jika mata sialanku yang buta.

Dan sekarang apa? Nyonya Senju sialan itu mempermalukanku di depan kelas. Dia boleh menyombongkan dadanya yang besarnya melewati batas dan sialnya menggoda. Tapi dia tak lebih dari jalang berpendidikan sialan—!"

"—Sialan, Utakata, sudah kukatakan berhenti mengumpat dan pikirkan saja ujian nanti!"

Teriakan Sasuke cukup membuat beberapa mahasiswa di kantin menatapnya keheranan, tapi persetan dengan itu, ia tak peduli, yang dipedulikannya saat ini adalah materi apa yang akan keluar dalam ujian kesekian kalinya dari profesor Orochimaru dan ocehan Utakata membuat kepalanya terasa terbakar dan berasap.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku," gumam Utakata sembari menyuapkan pastanya. "Tapi dia tetap sialan dan aku tak akan ikut ujian hari ini."

Sasuke mengernyit, "Tugasmu belum selesai?"

Utakata terkekeh sembari mengacungkan dua jari panjangnya membentuk huruf V, "Aku belum sama sekali."

"Sialan."

"Em.. Sasuke? Ada orang bijak yang melarangku untuk mengumpat. Kurasa aku bisa mengenalkannya padamu, jika kaumau."

Sasuke mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Utakata yang terbahak dan segera bangkit untuk meninggalkan kantin tanpa menunggu Utakata untuk menghabiskan makanannya, karena ia memiliki hal yang lebih baik dari pada menonton manusia itu. Dan bagaimana bisa ia setenang itu meski tugas-tugasnya belum tuntas? Ujian susulanpun rasanya mustahil dapat diberikan oleh profesor Orochimaru, tapi setidaknya pria itu memberikan dua rangkap tugas yang belum tuntas, atau mungkin lebih hingga jari-jari terasa tak berada pada tempatnya.

Masuk ke dalam ruang kelas biologi yang masih sepi, Sasuke segera menempatkan dirinya pada kursi paling pojok, tempat kesukaannya karena kursi ini berada di samping jendela yang menampakkan langsung pemandangan kota, benar-benar mempu menenangkan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian, kelas telah penuh, semuanya telah datang begitupula dengan profesor Orochimaru yang tampak kelelahan di balik kaca mata kecilnya. Semuanya mengumpulkan tugas satu persatu dan proyektor yang menyala menampakkan sebuah soal di atas layarnya.

Soal seperti ini lagi. Dalam satu slide power point itu terdapat lima sampai enam soal dan akan diberi waktu tiga menit setiap soalnya. Cukup kejam karena dengan waktu sesingkat itu mereka hanya bisa menulis 'homina' untuk soal yang terlupakan jawabannya, tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan jawaban dari nomor itu. Daripada harus mengosongkannya dan itu menunjukkan bahwa mereka tak menginginkan nilai meski jawaban itu salah. Jatah menulis—celetuk profesor Orochimaru dengan kekehan menyeramkannya.

Waktu 90 menit rasanya sangat cepat, semuanya telah selesai dan profesor meminta untuk mengumpulkannya dari barisan bangku paling barat. Wajah profesor Orochimaru sudah berubah sedikit karena senyumannya. Dia mengucapkan banyak hal ketika satu persatu mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kelasnya keluar.

"Aku tak melihat sahabatmu—Tuan Setsuna, Tuan Uchiha. Dimana dia?"

Sasuke menyerahkan tugasnya yang telah ditata elok, "Dia tak bisa mengikuti ujian, Prof."

Profesor Orochimaru tampak menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. "Kurasa dia sadar diri."

Sasuke tak perlu menanyakan itu, dan ia memilih segera pergi sebelum melempar senyum dan izin untuk keluar kepada pria yang selama ini menjadi dosen favoritnya itu. Sepertinya profesor Orochimaru mengetahui jika Utakata belum mengerjakannya—mungkin ia membaca situasinya dengan peraturan yang dibuatnya sebelum memberikan tugasnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Lagi pula bukan hanya kali ini saja Utakata tak mengerjakan tugas dari profesor Orochimaru. Sahabatnya itu sangat sering tak mengumpulkan tugas, bahkan Utakata sangat sering meninggalkan kelas profesor Orochimaru tanpa alasan dan akan kembali di mata kuliah berikutnya. Tapi dia akan senantiasa hadir saat mata kuliah Tsunade dimulai, katanya; tak ada alasan baginya untuk melewatkan hal "indah" dari wanita tua itu.

Ia tahu jika Utakata berniat mengajak Tsunade berkencan di bawah langit berbintang, tapi hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi sebelum Dan—suami wanita itu dikunci di dalam peti jenazah, dan dikubur.

...

...

...

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri saat ia menerangkan materi pokok di kelas SMU. Setelah ia menghabiskan dua lembar roti tawar tanpa mentega dan selai, pukul tiga sore ia segera berangkat menuju Koju dengan bus umum yang berhenti tepat saat ia sampai di halte yang jaraknya beberapa meter dari gedung apartemennya.

Tentu saja kepalanya sangat menggangguu proses pengajaran kali ini. Mencoba menahannya saat ia menuliskan pengertian singkat tentang materi kali ini, tapi rasanya ia tak bisa menahannya dan pilihan untuk duduk adalah yang terbaik.

"Semuanya, tolong kerjakan tugas dua, nanti kita bahas kalau sudah selesai." ucapnya sembari memegangi dahinya yang tak panas.

Sebenarnya tak ada alasan bagi kepalanya untuk berdenyut nyeri setelah ia mengerjakan soal essay dari profesor Orochimaru dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Setidaknya ia masih mengingat semua materi yang dipelajari, bukan juga karena masalah Utakata—ia tak pernah memikirkan masalah Utakata dengan terlalu serius, lagi pula memang hal itu tidak pernah menjadi urusannya di saat Utakata tak memintnya untuk membantu orang tuanya yang selalu bertengkar.

Seperti dirinya kurang istirahat. Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu terlambat untuk tidur, mungkin pukul satu dan paling cepat pukul sebelas lebih beberapa menit. Astaga. Ia tak ingin mengalami ini setiap saat.

"Kak Sasuke?" seorang gadis yang duduk di kursi paling depan tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya, sepertinya Sasuke tak pernah menghafalkan wajahnya. Tampak sangat asing untuk menebak namanya, meski ia telah mengabsennya—dan tidak terlewatkan.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis manis itu. "Kau tampak kurang sehat. Apa aku benar?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja dan terima kasih." Sasuke memberikan senyum "baik-baik saja"nya kepada gadis itu dan seluruh siswa yang ada di dalam kelas, hingga mereka kembali sibuk dengan tugas yang diberikannya.

Jujur saja, ia bekerja di Koju cukup lama, tapi baru kali ini ada siswa yang benar-benar memperhatikannya, dan caranya bertanya sangat perhatian dengan bumbu kekhawatiran yang sungguh-sungguh. Gadis itu benar-benar manis, Sasuke akan sangat sulit untuk tidak menyapanya ketika berpapasan nanti.

Waktu hampir tak bisa diperhatikannya dan tiba-tiba bel pertanda jam bimbingan belajar telah usai berdering sebelum Sasuke menuntaskan pembahasan soal-soal. Menutup kelasnya dengan senyuman terbaiknya dan membiarkan siswa-siswa kelas menengah itu keluar secara rapi. Dan kepalanya masih sangat sakit.

Merapikan mejanya yang tampak berantakan dengan tumpukan buku yang menjadi sumber mengajarnya, dan dimasukkannya ke dalam tasnya, hingga seorang wanita berdiri di ambang pintu sembari memperhatikannya dengan sangat intens.

"Hai, Karin." karena Sasuke menyadari kehadiran wanita berambut merah menyala itu, dan ia rasa wanita itu tak akan membuka mulut sebelum dirinya.

Wanita itu, Karin, menyilangkan lengannya di depan dadanya, masih dengan tatapan yang sama seperti tadi, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa? Kami baru saja membahas soal, dan tidak selesai karena belmu telah berdering."

Sasuke dapat mendengar jika Karin berdecak, "Moegi mengatakannya padaku," ah, sepertinya gadis itu bernama Moegi. Sasuke rasa ia harus mengingatnya. "apa kau sakit? Wajahmu nampak lebih pucat dari biasanya."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya, sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk mengangkat tasnya sendiri, dan ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Tak perlu sekhawatir itu. Aku hanya kurang tidur, mungkin setelah ini aku akan tidur hingga besok pagi."

Sebenarnya itu hanya kalimat penyangkalan agar Karin mempercayainya dan membiarkannya untuk segera pergi dari gedung Koju tanpa ada drama antara mereka, ataupun Sai yang sejak tadi tak kelihatan. Ia pikir lelaki itu tak ada jadwal hari ini, jadi ia tak memikirkan keberadaan Sai yang sama sekali tak berpengaruh apapun.

Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kelas, melewati Karin yang tampak bergeming di tempatnya semula tanpa menatapnya yang telah melangkah keluar. Ia tak harus pergi menuju mejanya, karena ia tak meninggalkan barang di sana. Jadi ia bisa langsung pergi menuju halte dan menunggu kedatangan bus selanjutnya.

Mungkin sore ini terlalu dingin, kepalanya terasa semakin nyeri, seperti ada sebuah pencepit yang menjepit pelipisnya dengan sangat kuat, seakan-akan mereka menginginkan kepalanya pecah secara perlahan dengan itu. Minum obat bukanlah hal yang sering ia lakukan, mungkin setelah ia mendapat resep dokter, tidak untuk membeli obat-obatan di toko atau minimarket. Mereka memiliki efek samping yang terlalu tajam.

Dan, yep. Bus telah datang.

Pintu bus dengan otomatis terbuka, membiarkan Sasuke untuk memasukinya. Keadaan bus yang kosong benar-benar menenangkan Sasuke—setidaknya untuk beberapa saat. Mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang cukup dekat dengan supir bus gemuk itu. Sasuke hanya tak mau berjalan lagi saat memberikan uangnya.

Perjalanan yang sangat singkat, keadaan bus yang sunyi membuat Sasuke menyadari jika bus telah berhenti pada halte di dekat gedung apartemennya. Memasukkan beberapa koin ke dalam kotak yang tersedia di samping supir dan keluar dari bus setelah supir gemuk itu mengucapkan salam padanya dengan senyuman cerah. Tapi itu sama sekali tak membantu.

...

...

...

Sasuke harus menerima kenyataan jika dirinya sakit pagi ini. Tubuhnya sangat kedinginan meski banyak keringat yang telah membasahi kaos yang dipakainya. Meraba-raba meja di samping ranjangnya untuk menggapai remot AC dan mematikan benda yang hanya mengeluarkan suhu rendah itu. Badannya menggigil dan ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan menuju dapur. Ia ingin teh jahe atau jahe hangat, tapi ia rasa ia tak memiliki jahe ataupun teh.

Melirik jam bekernya yang beberapa menit lalu berdering heboh tanpa menyadari jika tuannya sedang kesakitan. Jam beker sialan, ia hampir saja membantingnya kalau saja tidak mengingat jikalau ia tak bisa melakukan itu dengan tubuhnya yang terasa sekaku es, es yang panas.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering heboh di samping jam beker, layar yang kelap-kelip membuatnya dapat melihat si penelepon itu, dan potret Utakata terpampang jelas di sana. Mengambil benda flat itu dan menggeser layarnya untuk menerima sambungan telepon itu.

 _"Oi, kau ada di mana? Tak biasanya datang terlambat. Profesor Sarutobi belum datang, kau selamat—kurasa."_

Sasuke menghela napasnya lelah. "Aku tak bisa datang hari ini. Jiwaku seperti menghuni tubuh zombi yang telah dibekukan." jawab Sasuke dengan suara bassnya yang terdengar serak.

Seperti dugaannya—reaksi Utakata membuat Sasuke meringis karena laki-laki itu memekik cukup dasyat, _"Jangan bercanda! Lagipula kemarin kau baik-baik saja, bahkan kau sempat menunjukkan jari sucimu kepadaku. Karma eh?"_

"Sia—uhuk!" bagus sekali.

Utakata tampak tertawa cukup kencang di seberang sana. laki-laki itu sepertinya sangat puas mendengar jika sahabatnya sedang sakit. _"Ehem, baiklah, semoga kau cepat sembuh. Aku akan ke sana setelah kuliah. Sampai jumpa."_

"Sampai jumpa."

Sasuke tersenyum saat mematikan ponselnya. Utakata memang gila, tapi lelaki itu tetap sahabatnya. Di saat keempat sahabatnya tak ada, Utakata selalu ada—mungkin karena mereka satu fakultas dan selalu mendapat kelas yang sama.

Masih teringat jelas di kepalanya saat mereka melakukan OSPEK pertama kali, membuat yel-yel dan dalam kelompok yang telah dibagi, Utakata adalah peserta paling gila di kelompok mereka, bahkan yel-yel yang dibuatnya sangat gila, Sasuke sempat menyumpahi Utakata karena itu. Tapi ia menarik ucapannya kala ia tahu, Utakata adalah manusia yang sangat peduli. Meski ia tetap gila.

Dan Sasuke kembali mengumpat ketika mendengar bel dari luar. Ingin rasanya ia menutup badannya di balik selimut dan berpura-pura tak mendengar dentingan bel dari luar sana, tapi sosok itu seakan-akan tak bisa membedakan mana yang disebut bel dengan mana yang disebut permainan thumb.

Menyerah dengan sebuah umpatan, Sasuke menyibakkan selimutnya dengan kasar dan mulai bangkit dari tidurnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Tubuhnya terasa benar-benar sakit. Berjalan gontai menuju pintu utama setelah berteriak kepada tamunya itu untuk menunggu.

Ia tak perlu sebuah sisir meski rambutnya berantakan, dan ia harus dikejutkan dengan sosok sang tamu yang berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman lebar yang tampak tak bersahabat untuk ditonton pada pukul delapan pagi. Sasuke bersumpah akan menjedukkan kepalanya pada daun pintu di saat tamunya itu mengatakan sesuatu. Atau bahkan tak perlu menunggu sosok itu untuk membuka mulutnya, karena apapun yang akan menjadi alasannya bertamu ke apartemen sepagi ini bukanlah hal baik yang mampu membuat kepala Sasuke membaik.

"Halo, Sasuke, akutahu kau merindukanku."

Sialan, senyuman itu lagi!

...

...

Tbc

...

...

a/n : Kemarin terpaksa diunpublish, ada kesalahan yang sangat mencolok :/ sorry banget atas ketidaknyamanannya, dan yah, saya update :') semoga kesalahannya terbayar di sini, nggak dibaca ulang soalnya buru-buru, semoga nggak banyak typo :')

Diusahakan update asap, do'akan ada waktu! Dan makasih buat Lea yang ngenalin Pitch Perfectnya :D love you!

Thanks for your supporting, c u!

Sign,

HR.


End file.
